


【野绘】在美国

by Kerio



Category: BOSS (Japan TV), eriko osawa, 野绘
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerio/pseuds/Kerio





	【野绘】在美国

野立摇下车窗，干冷的草味扑了一鼻子。

“哦，天亮了。”

绘理借着平原毫无遮挡的晨光继续打俄罗斯方块，不理会浪费汽油的野立。

“这地方到底开化没有？”

“后座上还有你从这个发达国家的发达便利店里买来的储备粮。”

野立把车停在路边，从后座大塑料袋里拿出一个面包，顺手把另一个抛到绘理大腿上。游戏机几个按键玩得发热，绘理关了。

“这车还能撑四个小时，要是还没到加油站，我们只能下车推。”

“起码有三次问路的机会，你就是不问啊，明明不帅还要撑面子，怪谁？”

“要不是你把机票订错地方，我们怎么可能得开车从辛辛那提到芝加哥？”

“算啦，野立。你这副打扮不到野外真说不过去，挺好的。”

“我都能闻到自己身上这味儿。受不了。”

绘理偷偷闻了下自己，觉得还能接受。正想笑野立婆妈，他坐进驾驶座关门，带来一阵叠加的人味，绘理马上放弃嘲笑。说到底还是穷学生，虽说帮教授跑腿，护照和机票得了赞助，毕竟教授年事已高，身上也不好，两个得意门生不愿让教授再出钱。

“外面那儿有个湖，你快去洗洗吧，我也闻到了。”

“女士优先？”

“你先请。”

野立走到湖边捧水漱口，衣服上到处是盐渍，脱上衣像撕玻璃杯上的标签。刚浸入冰凉湖水，野立觉得由腿及腰及肩先发麻，而后后奇异地暖起来，他屏气扎下水。再晚一个小时，光柱就能照透湖底，眼下稀薄的阳光逡巡的手指翻弄水里紧凑的野立，几条鱼带动水流波及野立均匀划动的肢躯。胸腔里空气渐渐压缩，野立睁开眼睛，看见深处水域仍昏昧。水面上阳光猝烈，眼皮内侧红的脉络遮蔽野立的眼睛。衣服草草搓了一下拧干又穿上，湿内裤除外。回车见绘理一头倒在驾驶座上，腿搭在车窗外面。野立看着放在坐垫上玲珑的头，一时想把内裤盖在她鼻子上，最后只喊道：

“起来。”

绘理收回远处的脚坐起，手没撑稳又摔在原位上。野立把她推到一边，拧干的内裤丢在方向盘前。绘理困乏，嘟囔着要毛巾擦脸，捞到一块凉湿布抖开，摸着却不对，睁眼看清楚是男式内裤，骂得野立十分委屈：

“又不是我拿给你的！”

“变态！”

“刚让你先去洗一下你又不肯，现在又耍什么脾气？”

“你洗剩的水我才不要呢，那是个湖，又不是河。”

绘理心情欠佳，周遭只有自己一个活人，野立只好捏着鼻子吃一杯。

“教授的好脾气真是一点没传给你。”

“他也没分到他教授的牛脾气啊。”

“犯罪学和长寿有关系吗？”

“搞不好这位师祖能以人类负能量为食，要是一般人早就不行了。”

“照你这么说，九十七岁真算夭折。”

“教授是真难过，我第一次看他用拐杖走路。”

“倔起来这师徒俩倒像。要是我，遗嘱里留给某人的东西干脆寄过去得了，真要紧的不如存放起来别动它。”

“教授还跑得动的话，怎么会让我们来。”

六十年故知，比车里两个人加起来还大。绘理从大腿下拿出不慎压扁的面包拆开袋子，幸亏没有馅，不然早挤破了。一大片面包皮掉进领子，绘理伸手去捡，左捞右捞，最后从衣服下摆掉出来。野立看看自己湿上衣下的胸肌，又看看绘理的胸，憋笑不成。绘理气急去抢方向盘，野立两手握紧，不防绘理一推用了真劲，忙踩刹车，绘理的手臂退回中碰到了他的大腿根。野立表情绷住了，但耳朵发红。绘理见状不再说话，车里安静了一会。

尴尬的气氛和汽油将耗尽的时候，终于看到一个加油站。绘理好不容易用上没有日式口音的英语，仍然没人出来招呼。招牌上有子弹孔，野立不动声色揣枪下车，确认这里没有人，但加油设备还能用。绘理见状把车开近，野立加油，绘理下车持枪警戒。加油站周围没有遮蔽物，绘理眯起眼睛抵挡烈日。野立把油管挂回，绘理说：

“会的还挺多啊。”

“打工卓有成效。”

“这里有没有洗车的地方？”

“后面有，怎么了？”

“我要洗澡，受不了了。”

绘理提了干净衣服洗发水之类，扔下一句：

“不准偷看。”

“好好好。”

野立闻到她常用的洗发水、香皂混合的气味，冷水激得绘理打喷嚏，野立突然心虚。水声停了，绘理说：

“不准回头，我走到前面你再过来。”

“你不是带了衣服吗？”

“刚才顺手洗了胸罩，完了才发现没带第二件。”

“没区别，白操心。”

绘理穿着背心短裤套装赤脚快步向车里走去，耳根通红，野立在心里暗骂这个粗心的女人，绘理此时踩到什么，扶住车门弯腰。野立再也不敢腹诽，只能帮她拔掉脚底的玻璃片。绘理咬牙撑在后座上缠绷带，发誓以后打死也不来这个鬼地方。野立从后视镜里发现绘理的背心腋下开得非常低，露出才洗过的一小片白肌肤和侧胸。一颗小红痣在绘理前倾的时候掀出来，野立心里没底，连忙看窗外。绘理挑开湿刘海，一句话溜出嘴：

“你喜欢看女孩子穿成这样吗？”

哪个男人不喜欢。

“野立，等伤口止了血我来开吧，免得你疲驾。”

“这地方没人能问路，我休息一下接着开，你别管。”

车轮磕到一块石头，野立脑后一震惊醒。绘理的眼睛在后视镜里瞥一眼野立，四个车窗大开，风把野立彻底刮醒，手上不觉抓住身上一条大毛巾，不像是自己的。

“脚没断啊？”

“有医用胶水，你断了它都不会断。”

T恤前胸已经让风吹干，野立揭开背后的布扇风，浅绿色大毛巾上传来绘理常用的香皂味，频繁沾染后逐渐难以辨析，绕在野立鼻中。

绘理在方向盘前摸到一副墨镜戴上，强光减弱，路边灌木丛发脆，无风。三面铁皮开始发烫，野立盘腿而坐，汗慢慢积在额头上。远处山和近处路一色沙黄，海报褪色后方接近实景。

“放点音乐吧。”

绘理闻言扭开收音机，声音像只毛茸茸獠牙怪兽挠得耳朵疼。无意按键切换，音质奇薄的舞曲节奏犹在，原车主人的提神妙法。野立喊绘理，递给她一个小红东西，是只巴掌大红色布牛仔帽。绘理把小牛仔帽挂在后视镜上。

“你从哪里弄来的？”

野立只是笑。

磁带翻面六次，野立接过方向盘。绘理躺到后座，毛巾只盖着肚子。途中进岔路转下坡，绘理的腿落下，脚底的伤口触地，痛得弹起，但梦境韧实难破，绘理裹进毯子翻身继续睡。一直开到星光慑人的时候，野立停车走出去，坐在车前盖上。没有月亮。

绘理在他背后说：“棕皮封面笔记本。”

野立吓了一跳，嘴里犹问：

“什么？”

“刚才我梦见一个人给我这么一个笔记本。”

野立指指上方。绘理微弱地试了几次，放弃再数星星的数量。周围静极了。

绘理说：

“我们做爱吧。”

野立一直想不起那一瞬自己在想什么。

绘理慢慢把身体向野立挪近，领口摇曳，野立抓住她的肩膀。

绘理隔着没有彻底洗过的衣服闻野立。

“不是嫌我臭吗。”

绘理只剩唇齿音：

“那不一样。”

野立躺在车盖上任她的嘴唇在下巴附近移来移去，不知在找什么。她身上的气味比毛巾上的更立体，更新鲜。他往那双眼睛里看，只看到自己晦暗难辨的脸。

绘理的手指尖碰到野立的胸口，贴着他往下，摘起他T恤的下摆。她的手掌温暖。野立顺势脱掉上衣，把她抱向自己。

绘理俯向野立像俯向泉水。干燥柔软的嘴唇触及毛茸茸胸口，绘理鼻子有点痒。野立眼里落着凉的星河，身上落着热的女孩子。不知轻重的吻阵稍停，野立叹气，翻身把她压在车盖上，手伸进形同虚设的上衣。绘理弓起背，野立贴住她发烧的耳朵说：

“你是不是不知道怎么碰男人。”

绘理不知道男人的力气可以这么大。野立在她嘴里四处冲撞，腰后两只手似要陷透她的皮肤肌肉，膝盖摩擦她大腿内侧，绘理本能地收紧身体，野立擘桃子般打开她的大腿，找到桃核，听着她渐渐失去理智。绘理撑住他的肩膀，小腿攀上他结实的腰。野立哑声问：

“爱我吗。”

绘理边喘边抬手摩挲野立的鬓角下巴，受伤的脚掌轻轻擦过他的臀部。野立肿胀难忍，进入她早已湿润的身体，有点紧。绘理在该瞬间闭上眼睛，谁也没有再看见星星。

十几个小时后两人整整齐齐出现在芝加哥大学一栋旧楼里，听一个颈肉松弛的律师宣读遗嘱，打开手提箱，取出一本棕色牛皮封面笔记本递给野立。律师告辞后，绘理环顾旧办公室，柜门中锈银相框里年轻的教授旁边站着一个拱鼻方颌中年男人，正是绘理在车上梦见给她笔记本的人。

回国后，教授接过笔记本，一时忘记拐杖，眼圈发红，很久没有说话。

绘理磕磕绊绊地交了男友，野立的女友似乎有很多。后来见面总在太阳下日光灯下，可以直视对方清爽利落的眼睛。

野立没有再问过床伴一样的问题。


End file.
